You and Me and What We Could Be
by ko torii
Summary: SessKag   Umm its rated for language and inappropriate insinuation aka innuendo. Enjoy the story! Fin, owari, finito, done with, over and out, COMPLETE!  Thanks so much to who ever recommended my story for a C2! Soon I shall try and write a sequel! xD
1. You only think this is about you

Okay, so this is in actuality about Sesshoumaru and Kagome. However, their names aren't ever really spoken, so I hope this clears up any questions about that. As for the poem/song that is going on throughout the story; it was written for me by my really good friend, and yes it is about a real situation that happened. However the characters within the story and the eventual outcome are in a slightly different from that situation. Rumiko Takahashi I believe is the one who does own those characters, not me. I will be getting the second part of this out tonight or tomorrow morning so there is no big cliffhanger. Please enjoy

Ko Torii

You Only Think This Is About You (Kiss Me):

**_It was dark and we were dancing_**

**_Hot blood, loud music, bold hearts_**

The sporadic lights were mesmerizing, the fog was smothering, and the atmosphere was a place of sinful epiphany. Bodies were swaying, bumping, grinding, anything. As long as everyone kept moving their world could continue. The deep beat kept the people alive. Adrenaline was rushing like the blood through their veins. Each individual was living in their own world, the people around them creating the foundation and characters. It was a place of escape for the stressed. A place of refuge for the free spirited. Two of the guests danced together near the outer edges of the dance pit. They looked plastered together. The lack of space on the floor created the physical bond, the heat created the emotional connection and sweat from their activities acted as the glue.

**_You got me reminiscing_**

**_And I know I made you jump-start._**

They didn't know each other. Complete strangers in every way. That is, until they met on that dance floor. To know someone so deeply without words was something only someone who's experienced it could express. The two never spoke, not even when they started dancing. The meeting was chance. Both were lightly buzzed, aware, but not in complete control. This is where all similarity ended. They were sun and shadow, youth and maturity, a perfect balance had drawn them together.

They were both so deep within their own minds that without being in such a tight embrace, of sorts, they would have forgotten about one another. Thoughts of days passed flitted through the minds eye. Each had a love that they would not, could not forget. Being here, in this place of passion and heat, brought memories that neither could face.

**_You were looking at me like before_**

**_Such big eyes for such a little me…Ha!_**

Oh yes they were strangers. Completely and utterly they were unfamiliar. They had lived in the same neighborhood, gone to the same place for coffee each morning, and taken the same subway. But never had they met together. An occasional head nod of recognition on the way out of the café, or a brief hello at the tunnel gates was all they would ever know. Only once had any connection been made. A long held eye contractual conversation. It was an agreement between them, that neither could really comprehend, and both of them were content with that arrangement. Or at least until tonight, that was how life was supposed to play out.

**_We were dancing, but you wanted more_**

**_And I wanted to do something for me_**

She had wanted him from the moment she had laid eyes on him. In a completely objective view, he seemed like the most perfect male in existence. Drool worthy, heart attack-inducing, just plain steamy. The moment she had seen his eyes she knew, he had to be perfect on the inside too. Each day she tried to get closer to him, he never seemed to notice. Occasionally she would smile when she glanced his way. So when she had noticed him by the dance floor, practically glaring like he hated the world, there was no hesitation. She would take this completely stranger into her life, and she would do it now.

**_It's so fun to lose your head_**

**_But can you find it when the beat stops?_**

When she came over to me, I almost couldn't breathe. She wasn't as beautiful as some, but she was just so genuine. I could tell she took pride in her appearance, not vain pride in her superiority. To me, she was an angel on earth, and I was unwilling to share her with anyone once I had her. There was no question in her gaze, only determination. I had only a moment to react when she turned away from me and began dancing. I had finally found my breath, and my heart along the way made its way down from my throat. I could do this…dance with the loveliest woman I've ever seen in my life….or I could die happy trying.

_**Forget about the circumstances, kiss me, kiss me.**_

_**Right now is all that matters is that you keep dancing**_

Neither knew when it had happened, or really cared all that much. After a few dances the beat began to intensify the lights became disorienting and the volume got pumped up. They were in too deep before they knew it. No one stopped moving. Here to stop moving is to stop living, and everyone was living life at a mile a minute. There was no need for thinking, just doing. So that is exactly what was done.

**_And kiss the hell outta me._**

**_Ooh-hoo…fuck it, kiss me._**

They were on top of each other in minutes. She was wrapped around him, and he had her in his arms. It could be said, that they were still dancing, as they moved to a beat. But this was no musical move, this was an instinctual beat. This scene wasn't unusual in this particular club; it was one of its main attractions. Going to _Sex on a Beach_, as it's called, is an experience that could be consider the time of your life. It wasn't on a beach, and they did frown upon public fornication, but after that all rules were done away with. Everything was fair play here.

**_The beat turned to the pulse in my hand_**

**_Hot flesh, hot touch, wet shirts_**

Every half hour or so, they crowd was dowsed with water from the sprays at the bar. It was refreshing, and limited the number of people that passed out each night. However, a little water never stopped the fun. It just made it quite a bit slicker. Having been there for over an hour now, the couple was soaked through. They loved every minute of it.

**_You thought I wanted only half a man_**

**_I wanted you to know how it hurts_**

She was absolutely absorbed by him, with her mind gone, and her body in overdrive. She wanted everything. She could get everything from him, she only needed to ask. It burned her with the passion, they were on fire. Here in this place the cold world leaves you alone with a rosy feeling about life. This night would never be forgotten or replaced. It was theirs. This night.

**_Pop! I blew your mind just like a balloon_**

**_I was moving and you were going insane_**

She was in heaven; there was no other way this could be happening. To her, life had become complete with her in this mans arms.

_**Admit it, boy; I seduced you**_

_**You started kissing my neck as I went to your brain**_

He groaned under the strain. She was so intense, like a drug to him. He was addicted to her. He knew she understood what she was doing to him too; there was subtle smirk on her face most of the night. He thought that at that moment it was the sexiest look in the world on her.

**_Don't play the "love" card._**

**_I'm not a retard._**

But they both knew tomorrow would be no different. They may sit nearer to each other without thinking about it, may wave instead of giving a quick smile. Nothing in the world would change for them. They would not change for each other, and they were both aware.

**_I'm in it to win it, it's all or nothing but_**

**_Right now, turn around_**

**_This is my night on the town_**

**_Kiss me, you dumb shit_**

**_Tonight's your one night to kiss me, kiss me_**

**_Right now all that matters is that you just keep on_**

**_Kissing the hell outta me_**

**_Ooh-ho, fuckin kiss me now._**

The night continued to grace them with time together. They left _Sex on a Beach_ practically hugging while they walked. They danced a new dance later that night. A dance of sudden heat and rising passion. Tonight they were together in every way. It was theirs. This night was theirs.

It was in the early hours beneath the burgeoning light. A young woman crept out of an upscale apartment complex with her shoes in one hand and some cash and a cell phone in the other. She opened the door and stepped into a waiting cab. Taking one quick shot glance back the way she came, she gave the cabbie her destination and her money, then sped away into the dawn.

Early in the morning a woman would plug in her coffee maker for the first time in years, and taste the first of many bitter brews. Pulling out her car keys and cleaning the dust from her dashboard she drove to work with loneliness in her eyes.

Later that same morning a man would walk into a coffee shop, calmly searching, while inwardly looking franticly around. He would leave alone and without his usual mocha in hand.

It's kinda sad I know. However, still, I would love your opinion.

Thank you.


	2. Forcibly naiive

Another one-shot-ish thing for the story

have fun...

* * *

In times of Darkness

We look for the light of our life

I thought I'd found what I was looking for.

Maybe, even something more.

**The young woman looked above her; peering at the dauntingly tall, glass framed structure that towered above her. She stood in the buildings stark shadow. From far away, perhaps on a tour boat, this skyscraper would look majestic. Up close it was impersonal, and frankly, quite unwelcoming. However, the temp agency sent her instructions to visit this exact company a.s.a.p. As it so happened their CEO of all things technical and filled with mumbo jumbo needed an assistant. Not a secretary. After all, many a person in one hundred could type and take phone calls nowadays, very few could properly understand the inner workings of the business they were 'assisting'. Therefore, the only title that could possibly exist was personal _assistant, _not secretary. But it's not a grudge or anything...honestly. With a deep suffering sigh and resigned roll of her shoulders, Kagome strode confidently into the expansive marble lobby and stopped directly in front of, what appeared to be, the General Manager. **

* * *

Oh, yeah babe. 

You lit up my life,

Like a world on fire.

I let it all go.

**Abruptly, the skittish little man turned and noticed her oppressive stare. "Hello Miss, was there something I could help you with?"**

**With a brief genial smile she replied, "Yes, actually. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm here as the representative your company requested from the Kyoto Agency of Temporary Service. So all in all, I believe I should be asking exactly what it is I can do for you."**

**The visibly uncomfortable man sputtered quietly and then burst forth in a panic, " Are you sure you have the correct building? We work on a high stakes economic level here at the Tai Colaborative, and I sincerely doubt that Taisho-sama would request a temporary service worker."**

**In her mind Kagome thought_ 'No offense intended, I'm sure' _with a smirk she then replied, "I assure you that every Kyoto ATS representative is extremely professional. I happen to specialize in this type of business. Speaking of Taisho-sama; could you tell me where I could find him?"**

**The stubby little man made an about face in an attempt to hide his irate expression. Without wasting another moment he bitterly spat out, "Right this way _Miss."_  
**

**  
**

* * *

Your pure illumination 

Has me seeing frightening things.

Time was a crazy place,

Everything slows down; to watch the world waste away.

**Kagome began to realize the buildings true enormity as she walked through the halls with Jaken; that was what her guide called himself. She had yet to wrangle a first name out of him. She thought he either only had one name, like Sher, or was simply avoiding any conversation with her. Anyway, as they bumbled through the stark and modern hallways; those of which she was certain she'd been lead through twice before, Kagome felt it was time to speak up. **

**"Jaken?" Kagome inquired, "Where on earth are we?!"**

**"Custodial level." He quickly replied.**

**"Oh, I see. So where are we headed."**

**"To your new place of work." **

**"And why _exactly_ are we _circling_ like idiots?"**

**"Because I was told to misle...uh ...I mean it was imperitive you learn the underground layout, Miss Higurashi. . . ma'am." Stuttering heavily throughout this entirely made up story, Jaken continued to make left turns; as he'd been doing for the past 15 minutes. Then out of no where a voice called out. "Jaken! Where are you going with this_ lovely_ young lady? You should know better than to bring such a delicate flower down here."**

**Giving Jaken no time to reply the man turned to Kagome, took her hand in his with a cheeky grin and said, "Why, hello there. I'm Miroku Hanaka, and I'm extremely pleased to make your acquaintance."**

**At first glance Kagome could tell exactly what kind of man this was. He was for all intensive purposes; a pervert. Although repulsive, this could be used to her complete advantage, and no one could ever say that Kagome Higurashi wasn't resourceful. Forcing herself to blush like a little school girl Kagome put her temper in check and gave Miroku a shy smile.**

**"Oh! Hello, there. I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's lovely to meet you. I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed you if you were working, but Jaken was showing me around this level before he took me to see Taisho-sama." **

**Oh yes, in those few short sentences she had implied her priority level in the company, hinted at Jaken's incompitance, and made this Miroku fellow putty in her hands. **

* * *

This light showed me everything, 

And I thought I never wanted to see again.

The lies and gaps revealed.

In light so bright; so cruel.

**Miroku took Kagome gently by the elbow end lead her to the elevator at the other end of the hallway. Jaken; trailing sulkily behind them. It had been discovered after a few brief moments of interrogation that Jaken had been instructed to delay any worker that came and requested Taisho-sama today. It was a rest day for the big boss, apparently. He was simply not to be disturbed. Miroku, after earing this, promised to leave Kagome's business card with his boss and inform him of her company's response to his request. **

**Kagome was inwardly peeved, she should have been happy to receive a paid day off. However, recently she has been needing ways to distract her mind. Everything that happened after Kagura's bachelorette party was still burrowing its way into to her mind. It only hit her the day afterwards that she completely ditched the poor guy she was with. She even stopped going to her favorite coffee shop, because she just couldn't face him without turning and running back down the street. Work had been her haven since then. Sango and Kagura had been trying to weedle some kind of explanation out of her, but with little to no success. **

**Miroku left Kagome graciously near the exit to the main lobby, after giving her a flirtatious wink he walked back into the hustle and bustle of the elevator.  
**

* * *

Oh, yeah babe. 

You showed me everything.

It's got me seeing spots.

You seemed like the key to life's locks.

**Stopping only briefly to dodge a potted bamboo plant in the hallway, Miroku barged directly into his boss' penthouse office**.

**"Sesshoumaru!"**

**"Miroku, you know I wasn't to be distracted today, I was sure I sent out a company memo this morning. Have you not checked your inbox, or are you being more idiotic than usual?"**

**"Oh, yeah I got that stupid letter of laziness the minute I walked in this morning. Would you care to explain to me why I just had to ditch a lovely young lady for you?"**

**"I'm sure it must have strained you to not lavish her with attention Miroku, but I don't see how it's my fault. Also, I am NOT lazy, I simply could not be taken away from the contract I'm working on currently."**

**"There was a perfectly cordial young woman from that temp agency you called up on Friday down in the main lobby. Do you know what happened to her? She was lead in circles by Jaken until security finally thought it was wise to tell someone, and they called me. Not that you'd care, apparently, but she left the company card with me."**

**"I was unaware that such a small firm could be that efficient. It is an underestimation I will not fall prey to again. Was there anything else you needed when you barged into my place of work, or was that all?"**

**Miroku begrudgingly left the card by Sesshoumaru's desk lamp and strode towards the door. Stopping in mid motion to reach the door handle Miroku spoke. "I don't know what happened to you at the bar on Saturday, but you better get over it soon _Taisho-sama_." There was venom in his words that was unmistakable.**

* * *

When you were away from me, 

The world was shades of gray.

But when you're with me,

Colors so bright, they take my day away.

**After Miroku left there was little Sesshoumaru could do. He turned himself towards the window and leaned his forehead onto his palms. Ever since that night, he just hadn't been able to function properly and it bothered him greatly. Rejection had never gone over very well in his life, although it never visited often. He had made several trips to that coffee house; some even at odd hours of the day. Only hoping to see her like he used to. Even before really meeting her she was his hidden ray of sunshine in life. She was always so quiet and happy, never grumbling about work or weather. Just wonderful to be around overall. He hated missing her, but that's what he was doing, and he had enough pride left to admit that to himself. **

**Gazing dully at the small people below him, he saw a young woman walk out of the buildings main doors. _Must be that temporary worker Miroku was yelling at me aobut._ he surmised. She seemed normal enough with black hair and a short, lean stature. He couldn't make out her features from this height though and that irked him somewhat. He'd have Yura, the very secretary she'd be replacing, call her and tell her what the job would entail. Yura had one day just said she needed a vacation or something, and surprisingly enough he said okay to her request. It was only a week anyway, he could live with a temporary replacement for a week. **

**He sat there for almost half an hour desparingly. He was thinking about that damnable woman again. **

* * *

I wanna cry at the beauty of it all. 

It's a case of awful culture shock.

The people I trusted most; you and them and they.

Couldn't care less as long as I'm not in their way.

* * *

I only met you yesterday. 

Haven't known you a million years.

You've been like a vacuum for my tears.

It's your air, your reality.

* * *

I'm afraid, I'm alone. 

And I find I'm all too comfortable.

I really was a people person,

Until I learned what people were.

* * *

It's not your fault, it's not my curse. 

It's not "just life".

It's not all gonna be okay.

It's here now. Forever and a day.

* * *

It took me hours to understand, 

And I'm sure there's more to see.

But thank you for showing me this,

Please don't take it personally if I never speak to you again.

* * *

Denial can be a way of life. 

The cool darkness on a warm day.

You showed me things,

That only the chilling night could wash away.

* * *

If you're my oxygen supply; 

Smother me lovingly.

If you're the light of my life;

Blind me kindly.

* * *

Oh, yeah baby. 

Let it go.

Set it right.

Blind me kindly.

* * *

I think I'm going insane 

So much light in life,

I can see for miles.

* * *

You made me lucid, 

But let me sleep the pain away.

Go hide behind the mental clouds,

**With a sigh he turned back towards his desk and picked up the card. After clipping it to his desk calendar he packed up for the night. Yes, he'd contact the woman tomorrow. **

Come visit me….another day.

* * *

Okay so I know I promised an immeadiate update, and im sorry. However after just reading the first one shot over the second didn't make as much sense as i thought it would so i had to make up something new. Well here it is!

: kotorii


	3. Dry Clean Only

Oh yes. Sesshoumaru was having a simply_ lovely_ morning. Taking time out of his busy schedule to call his temporary 'assistant' was apparently not the avenue he should have chosen that day. Upon introducing himself over the phone, he was subjected to a barrage of pointed and extremely loud exclamations from this _Higurashi_ woman. She absolutely refused to come to work that day; unless it was for an introductory meeting "as was customary." **  
**The whole affair was exhausting and utterly unnecessary. Note to self--never personally contact an irritable worker, or any worker..ever.

**Shocking, Fast, Flash, Flood.**

**Iridescence, Softly, softly, Slow.**

**Breathe, quiet, glance, Continue.**

Being the giving person that he is Sesshoumaru arranged the inane introductory meeting per Kagome's request.

Grumbling all the way there about completely irresponsible men in the business world Kagome pulled out of the Kyoto office's parking lot and sped to Mr. Taisho's office building. **  
**

* * *

**This painful, peaceful cycle.**

**Always Repeating.**

Ironically enough, upon her arrival she was met with none other than, Jaken. She gave him a quick hello. Brief "how are you"s were exchanged and to the elevator they went. She released a discrete sigh when she realized that their destination was actually near the top of the sky scraper this time. No more ventures into the basement levels for her, thank you. Hopefully she could just get on with this assignment and start up the next job she'd be given. Stepping outside of the elevator doors was an eye opening experience. It was so classy, and tasteful, for an office suite, that she stood in quiet shock. Jaken, who had probably been to this level only a few times in all his years working at the company looked as though he was trying to not touch anything...not even the flooring. It was this display, that really was rather amusing,that broke her out of her trance. Kagome watched and tried to stifle her giggles as Jaken tried to look respectable while tip toeing across the tile hallway. Walking confidently forward towards the door she believed to hold Mr. Taisho's office Kagome was stopped once again by the insufferable man behind her.

"You have to use this card key to get into any of the rooms above the 25th story. Very few people have that kind of access so don't abuse it!!" It was assured by this statement that he, in fact, did not have this 'high level' clearance.

Once he had successfully given her the card key he began his perilous tip-toe trek back to the elevator. Looking down at the card key showed it to be nothing at all spectacular. It was a thin piece of plastic; reminiscent of a white credit card. It had the company name scrawled across the middle in silver lettering.

With the freshly made key card in hand Kagome once again moved forward to the frosted glass double doors at the end of the hallway.

* * *

**I thought I was so strong.**

**My resolve never shook.**

Quickly, she stole a deep strengthening breath while her hand was turning the knob slowly to the right. She wasn't nervous, no, of course not. She was simply trying to be polite and quietly open the door. After all, she had over reacted ever so slightly that morning when Mr. Taisho asked her to come into work. It wasn't all her fault though, as he didn't ask her. He commanded. She couldn't be held responsible for her reaction afterward.

Waiting one last second Kagome began to swing the door open. Surprisingly enough, it opened outward. Walking around it she found what she most dreaded...a stairwell. She began cursing in her mind at the sheer magnitude of steps she had to traverse. She was in three inch wedges! This would be a challenge indeed. Note to self-- never wear really high heels to work again.**  
**

* * *

**One look from you,**

**And I'm second guessing myself.**

Looking slightly more frazzled than when she started up the stairs Kagome emerged into Taisho's main office area. Locating the conference room she knocked lightly twice. A deep, masculine voice bid her enter. "Must be the new boss." She thought.

She opened the door to see three men sitting around the oakwood table. One of the men looked rather young and youthful with his dark hair up in a pony tail. He would later be introduced to her as Kouga Wolv. The second man, she remembered, was Miroku the pervert. Her eyes flitted to the head of the table and she began to feel faint. It was the man she'd been avoiding all weekend! Sitting right in front of her was the reason she'd been working so often, and avoiding all of her friends. She visibly tensed but did not at all look panicked, the other two men in the room assumed she was simply having the same reaction that almost all women have to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was rapidly pouring through any and all information he had found in Kagome's work profile and resume in the back of his mind. What had he missed? How could he not have realized?! After all of his searching the woman had literally dropped herself back into his life, just as he had been desperately hoping she'd do. He would not react outwardly, of course. He was a rather proud creature. He knew she had walked out on him that night, and now that she was working for him he had two lovely weeks with which to repay her that injury.

* * *

**Was I right? Was I wrong?**

**I always thought I was so strong.**

What Miroku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru couldn't ever know is that at that exact moment Kagome felt torn into three separate people; one wishing desperately to fall to the ground in a fit of despair, another to storm angrily out of the conference room, and the last urge was completely unexpected. She wanted to practically run and throw herself into that wonderful man's arms. Kagome wondered how he would react to that. The woman who practically ran out of his apartment, throwing herself at him in the workplace. She in the end decided to stand very still and pray to melt into the floor. The plan didn't seem to work too well though.

* * *

**No questions asked.**

**No quiet eyes of disapproval.**

Sesshoumaru seemed to make an appearance of apathy. She was just another worker to him, and the moment he turned his cool eyes away from hers she was made aware of it. There would be no renewal of their time together. She doubted that if she tried to apologize he'd even care. Maybe she was right in leaving him? Maybe, she thought, I read him right and he just wanted some random girl to have sex with. **  
**

* * *

**You've got my mind in upheaval.**

**How do you work so fast?**

Sesshoumaru's mind was reeling. Where had this darned girl been for the past few days? Did she simply give up all coffee and forms of public transportation to avoid him? He didn't doubt it. She seemed like the over analytic type, it's sweet that she's naiive but this was extreme. He could always speak with her in private. She was his secretary now after all, even if she had an absurd hatred for that title. He had to move on with this ridiculous introductory meeting; it would give him time to think things over.

* * *

**My decision was final.**

**I wouldn't turn back.**

Squaring her shoulders after a unusually quiet "Good morning gentlemen." she walked over to the empty chair that she assumed was left for her and looked to her new boss. It was his job as the highest ranking person here, to start the meeting. With a nod to her he simply said, "Begin your introduction, we have other work to accomplish today."

With a huff she shot straight into her promotional presentation, after of course, turning up the wattage on her forced smile.

* * *

**But you were no longer behind me.**

**You were always in plain sight.**

Kagome chatted lightly with Kouga on her way out of the conference area, both them and Miroku were going to get coffee from the cafe downstairs before it got crowded. Their boss, however, stayed rooted in the conference area; apparently he had just set up shop there for the day not knowing when to expect her arrival. She was hoping to continue adamantly avoid him, however, while working so close to him that would be extremely unprofessional. Kagome Higurashi always got her job done...even if she only had it for a week or two. So never being alone with him in the same room would have to do for now. **  
**

* * *

**Ignore it, it's better this way.**

**You obviously didn't see it that way.**

Sesshoumaru suddenly rose from his chair and walked briskly towards the others. "Ka--Miss Higurashi, on your way into the office tomorrow morning I need you to pick up a few important items for me at this address." He handed her another business card and abruptly turned back around.

* * *

**Just breathe, you'll get through it okay.**

**My heart just wouldn't believe me today.**

Her mind was on a wild chase for the answer. Was this some kind of hidden message for her about what happened? Would he be meeting her at this place to sweep her off her feet? As he was leaving all she could coherently get out of her mouth was a mumbled, "Yes sir."

Flipping the card over (as it had been handed to her blank side up) she saw a name in bright navy black letters in the left hand corner. "BARNUM'S CLEANERS." Flushing bright red she continued with Kouga and Miroku. She practically had steam coming out of her ears when she was in line at the cafe. "The nerve of that man! Who does he think I am, his maid?!" Oh she'd get his stupid dry cleaning alright, but it may end up mysteriously disfigured by the time she gets here tomorrow morning.

* * *

**So you found my weak spot?**

**You must have found a mirror.**

Sesshoumaru was practically giddy. He had given her the address to his cleaners for two very specific reasons. The first and foremost was to completely frustrate her. He knew that she would not stand for any debasement after that _meeting_. The second, and frankly more important, was to send her a quiet message about the other night. The clothes she would be picking up were the very ones he wore that night at _Sex On A Beach. _ Hopefully she'd take the hint. Because this was as far as he'd go to recover what they had. He was not often a subtle man. **  
**

* * *

**Don't think for one second,**

**That I'm still getting over you.**

The very next morning Kagome was grumpily on her way to the stupid upscale dry cleaner's joint all the way across town. She wasn't speeding, per say, she was just going faster than the recommended guidelines. That was one way she kept herself from feeling guilty about it; semantics was a beautiful thing!

Walking into the shop was like entering a couture boutique. Clothing was showcased beautifully. Going up to the counter the clerk looked down her nose at Kagome. Her named tag read "Yura." _Ugh,_ Kagome thought,_ she even sounds rude._

"May I...help you, Miss?"

Yes, actually. I'm here to recover a set of clothes at Mr. Taisho's insistence. Would they be ready for pick-up right now?"

"Of course they are ready! What kind of a business do you think we run here miss? A 25 cent washing facility?!" Yura took a moment to calm herself. "I need to see some identification before I hand over the finished product." Yura was getting a little red in the face. Apparently punctuality was their life code here at Barnum's and she had just insulted it.

"Well, I have my driver's license, would that do?"

"Of course not! I need direct confirmation that Mr. Taisho's approved this pick-up. We have people come in here everyday looking to steel some famous persons socks, or gloves. This is merely a necessary precaution that Mr. Taisho would have informed you of! If you can't prove it then I'll have to ask you to leave."

* * *

**It's one cycle,**

** That I was very willing to go through.**

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock hanging just above his office door. It was nearly an hour after Kagome's scheduled arrival time. He was worried that she wouldn't be returning to him again. She may walk out on him a second time, and he'll never have had any say in it.

* * *

**But I knew right away**

**There's no point in it, so I didn't even start.**

Kagome groaned, she had argued with Yura for almost thirty five minutes about the silly identification rule. Although it seems like a clever idea, why on earth would_ she_ want a famous persons socks? It seemed absurd. She was really late to work, on her first day no less! Finally after getting fed up Kagome drew out the BARNUM'S CLEANER'S business card and slammed it down in front of Yura's beady little eyes.

"I was given _this_ card, told to come to _this_ business and asked to pick up Mr. Taisho's clothes! Now if you don't give them to _ASAP_ I'm afraid we'll have a small PROBLEM!"

Yura went into the back room and expediently came out again with a shirt and pant combination in a clear sip up bag. **  
**

* * *

**You'll never see this stain on my heart.**

**I'll hide it for a thousand tomorrows.**

Th--This is the order f--for Mr. Taisho, Miss. It had what looked like a lipstick stain on the front collar that we weren't able to get completely out. So the cleaning is going to be free since we didn't meet the 'stain free guarantee'." Yura quickly handed over the items and sped back into the other room without looking back.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be."**  
**

* * *

** We're both here together,**

**But I won't admit I'm wrong.**

* * *

**You won't forgive what I did.**

**It's on your mind everyday.**

* * *

**I'm in this cycle,**

**And it ain't on delicate.**

Kagome was practically marching through the hallways with dry cleaning in tow. Her somewhat more conservative heel clicked furiously on the marble tiling. People were filtering out of her way. Everyone by now had been briefed on the new company personal and her level in the company; seeing her so mad this early in the morning wasn't a good sign.**  
**

* * *

**You struck me like lightening.**

**And I left you like the waning tide.**

The door swung open and Sesshoumaru quickly looked up and saw an angry and very flustered looking Kagome in his office. After slamming the door shut again she strode right up to him and slammed the dry cleaning down on his desk; directly onto the paperwork he had been signing. Through her entire entrance she had not realized that they were now shut in a room together and alone.

"Why on earth would you send me to that stupid dry cleaning facillity without even having the human _decency_ to tell me I needed some kind of confirmation to get your oh so precious clothes!? I spent almost forty five minutes trying to prove that I did indeed "deserve" to pick up your clothing!!!" Finally running out of steam since she wasn't getting any answers from Sesshoumaru she sighed.

Sesshoumaru reservedly replied, "I did not realize that you hadn't been given a company ID yet Kagome, that is all you would have needed. I have sent my employees there before."

Kagome was red in the face almost immediately, she had been given an ID card on her way out of the building yesterday. It was stowed safely in her purse right next to the dry cleaner's card. This entire situation was entirely too ironic for her.

"Uh, I guess I owe you an apology then, uh sir."

"No need. You're new and are supposed to make a few small mistakes. You got the job done though, I'm impressed. Yura has scared workers away before and left me without all of my clothing for weeks." **  
**

* * *

**Your electricity runs all over me.**

**I can only run away.**

Running out of things to chit chat about Kagome brought up what Yura had told her on her way out. "The cleaning was actually free, apparently there was a stain they couldn't get out completely."

Sesshoumaru looked so surprised that she couldn't help a small chuckle to herself. "Yes sir, there was what looked like a lipstick stain." At this she looked away from her boss.

* * *

**I thought I was so strong.**

**Eternally resolute.**

Oh, she knew exactly where that outfit was from, and she knew that the lipstick wasn't hers. She never wore anything that dark and sluttish; in clothing or make up. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice her uncomfortable stance. He was confused over her reaction. Was she upset about the reminder of their relations, or was it something else? "It may in fact have been yours, you know Kagome."

Kagome was fuming and he knew it, maybe not the best phrasing he could've made on that statement. Delicacy wasn't his style.

"It wasn't mine Mr. Taisho. If I remember correctly I wasn't even wearing any lipstick it must have been someone else. If you wouldn't mind, _sir_, please address me professionally in the office."

Suddenly her upset countenance made more sense. She felt that it was rude and vulgar for him to have had another woman with him that night. He couldn't see why it bothered her so much though, it was her he took home. Sesshoumaru was then completely surprised when he heard his door close again, although this time it was closed in a mannerly fashion. Kagome had left him sitting there in his office.**  
**

* * *

**You've shown me things,**

**That would defy the Absolute.**

* * *

**I wasn't wrong, I made the choice I should've made.**

**But you kept after me for so long. **

* * *

**If you were to move on one day,**

**I'd think, "What on earth would I say?"**

* * *

**Probably, "Good luck to _you_." In that sarcastic way.**

**Then you'd know the pain of running away.**

* * *

**In my heart I'm screaming against the wind.**

**Please let my message finally be let through.**

* * *

**You don't try to understand, do you?**

**No. That's just not like you.**

* * *

**I'm stubborn. I'm strong. That's how you see me.**

**So when would I ever give way?**

* * *

Kagome stopped on the outside of the door. She had to collect herself and get back to work. Everything was out in the open now, the taboo topic had been talked over. In her mind there was no longer any reason to bring it up. Sure she was still intensely interested in him but it would never come to anything obviously. He had acted like he hadn't heard her when she asked him in a quiet timid voice, "Did it mean anything?" The answer could only have been a complete **no** if he simply ignored her and her question.

What Kagome didn't know was that Sesshoumaru was so absorbed in his mind that he honestly hadn't heard her.

Walking quietly back to her slightly smaller office Kagome fell into her chair and stared up at the ceiling. _The week couldn't get worse atleast,_ she thought,_ because ironically enough I started on a Friday._ It was a weak reason to smile after everything that had happened, but she'd take it.

"Better get back to work then."**  
**

**For you, then maybe it'd do.**

**All in this cycle we're going through.**

_That night two people would go home from work, alone and wrung out of energy. One returning to find their fat cat had run away, and the other to a chic apartment complex filled with empty faces. _**  
**

* * *

As a special thank you to LadySafire for her lovely review I made this chapter much longer than I had originally planned, so thank you.

_Kotorii_

_"May your pen forever flow on paper, and your imagination soar above the clouds."_


	4. I Heard You

I can hear you grumbling from here

And I'm miles away by now

**Kagome was cruising down the interstate in her sleek new company car. Really she _should_ return it, but that would be like refusing a rather expensive gift. She saw no point in it, that is of course until some company representative comes hunting her down for it. Then maybe she'd give it back. Right now though, as she's watching the sun come up on the horizon and the wind blowing in and out of her lowered windows, she felt absolutely wonderful. No ungrateful boss or busy schedule could reach her now. **

**"Hmm, I suppose I should say 'ex-boss' now. No more awkward moments or snippy comments for me, thank you!" She put her car into gear with a smile on her face and sped onward.**

**After working for Sesshoumaru for almost a week and a half his previous secretary had come back from vacation a new woman. She was punctual and efficient; after effects of too much relaxation, supposedly. There was a small betting pool on the executive floor over how long it would last. Being the kind person she was Kagome had stopped by on her way home and put 5 dollars on two weeks. It was the longest bet placed. She had no expectations of winning any sort of prize from that gamble.**

* * *

I got so used to my own "shortcomings."

You told me everyday, I only drown them out.

**Spending 10 agonizingly long days in that office was all Kagome could take. She owed Sesshoumaru's old secretary her peace of mind. All of the mess in the office left her something to occupy all of her spare time. It saved her from those odd little chats with her boss. **

**Everything she had attempted to accomplish while there was either faulty in some way or completely unnecessary and a waist of funds. She knew this to be the opinion of Mr. Taisho at least. He had no qualms in telling her exactly just how _horrible_ her work ethic was. When asked what she could possibly do better, he never replied. **

**Oh she knew exactly what he was really upset about. She would never give him the time of day when they met outside of the office; she had in fact started to take the subway again. After all, now that she saw him every morning anyway there was no point in wasting money on gas. The second they stepped into the building together she would greet him with the customary, "Morning, sir." and then move toward the cafe to meet up with some acquaintances. Any conversation not business related was immediately rebuffed. Knowing this was most likely the source of his ire, she ignored the harsh insults and barking commands with an almost inhuman patience. **

**Now that she was gone however, she could sit back and ignore his entire existence again. She was going on sabbatical and had withdrawn herself temporarily from the ** **Kyoto**** temp agency. It was doubtful how she would handle another job after the recent pandemonium. She was off to the coastal regions, and planned to stay for quite some time.**

* * *

It surprised the hell outta me,

When I heard that you were missing me.

**_--Hear the sounds of a cheesy childhood song--_**

**Kagome picked up her phone with a pleasant, "Moshi moshi, Higurashi Kagome."**

**"Kagome! Why have you left me all alone?! Do you not love me anymore?"**

**With a roll of the eyes Kagome replied, "Miroku take a breath I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll come and visit you in a few weeks, ok? We'll do lunch or something."**

**"A few _weeks?_ Where on earth _are_ you? "**

**"...Vacation..."**

**"Ah, I see. Getting rid of the tension from work? Well that's all well in good Kagome, but in all seriousness I was calling you to ask you to come back to the office."**

**In a sudden burst of emotion Kagome pulled the phone away from her face to save Miroku from hearing her loud obnoxious laughter. **

**"Miroku that was hilarious! You always did know how to make me laugh."**

**"Kagome, I'm not joking this time. I've also been asked to request the company car be returned as soon as humanly possible. You've been racking up charges on the company account from all of the tolls you've gone through."**

**"You can tell the silly people who work the garage that they can come and get the car for themselves if they want it that badly. I'm feeling particularly rebellious this week."**

**"Please come back Kagome! We don't know how to work your new systems of management in the office. It ran so much more smoothly with you here! I've even been told to offer you the full time version of the position you previously held."**

**"Oh yeah right. Like Mr. Taisho-stuffy-picky-man would want me anywhere near his paperwork again."**

**"Hahahahaha, that's a cute little nick name for your boss Kagome. He was actually the one who had me make this call; he knew that I'd probably have your number."**

**"..."**

**"Kagome?"**

**"_I'm sorry the number you're calling is unavailable. Please hang up and try again._"**

**Back at the office**

**"She hung up on me sir."**

**"Miroku. Find her or find her notes on the filing system. The first would be preferable. Go now, before I hurt you." **

**"About the nick-name thing, sir, uhh I umm... I'll see you later sir!"**

**Miroku made a direct bee-line for Sesshoumaru's door.**

* * *

I up and left that day.

Gave you no time to shout out "Stay!"

I doubted you'd do it anyway.

**The day his real secretary came back from vacation was horrible for Sesshoumaru. He simultaneously was losing the woman that he was greatly attached to, the best assistant he'd ever had, and gaining the most ineffectual secretary and a large head ache. The moment she had been let go officially she had grabbed the small photo of her family that sat on her desk, took her purse and coat and flounced to the elevator. It was utterly unsettling how happy she seemed to leave him. A sort of weight settled on his chest at the thought. **

**That momentary lapse however was soon recovered from. All emotions were diverted to anger when he realized that her filing and storage system was so efficient that his current staff couldn't fully understand it. He had called the temp office to inquire about it and found that Kagome in fact had a patent on her system, it had some horribly girly name along the lines of "Simple makes easy" or something like that. So technically having it in his building made him liable to one hell of a law suit if she ever felt the need to be spiteful. He was aware of just how rude he had been to her over the past week, so he wouldn't risk it. Before he tried to re-file again, however, he'd try to get her to come back and fix everything. That's what the woman seemed to love to do. Come into your life, scramble things up and come back later to make all your issues look so trivial. **

* * *

I can hear your grumbling from here,

And I'm days away by now.

* * *

Your idea of romance was liquor and loud music.

At one time, it had me like putty in your hands.

But your apathetic ignorance lost its charm months ago.

I cried for days over this; don't treat it like some game.

**Kagome couldn't help reminiscing over the meeting between her and that irresolute man. That bar, _Sex on a Beach _had been on her proverbial black list ever since. She couldn't even walk by it without sinking into her mind in deep and painful contemplation. She really had felt something for _that man_. She tried to keep from saying his name as much as possible. You see, she was endeavoring to forget him and their connections. She knew he felt nothing for her though, so she kept herself moving and occupied. Forgetting was harder than her therapist said. Well, not her therapist per say, but her best friend who was a Psych. major at a near by university. Sango was letting Kagome stay in her apartment** **while she 'recovered.' As lovely as Sango was though, nothing could put a balm on the pain she had deep inside.**

* * *

I'm free from you.

Free to be my own me.

No shadows across my face in this light,

Only stars shining bright above me.

**Another two weeks had gone by for Kagome and she was in fact tolerably improving, little by little. She could say his name without collapsing into a pile of intelligible goo. That was a definite plus. What Sango knew, but had no heart to tell Kagome, was that she was in fact not improving. She was compartmentalizing; boxing away her problems in her mind so they won't bother her continually. As well and good that this may make her life now, it could seriously damage her self esteem, and possibly her mental state in a few years. There are only so many times in life that a person can stack boxes of pain away in their mind, before it all comes tumbling down on them. **

**But Sango wouldn't tell this to her friend for the world. She finally understood how therapy patients felt. Why ruin something that makes life so much easier, even if it will hurt you later on in life? So Kagome went through the motions and enjoyed a relatively peaceful life in Sango's apartment.**

* * *

So it surprised the hell outta me.

When you tracked me down one day.

**Kagome put on her sandals and headed to the front door. Turning the deadbolt she twisted the handle and pulled in the door. The standing in front of her, with a hand posed for knocking, was Sesshoumaru. Decked out in casual business wear, even in the heat, and looking beautiful as ever. Without a moments hesitation she slammed the door shut again, and turned every lock she could find on the door. Even the broken one that Sango was currently looking for a replacement for. She felt very alone and very excited at the same time. She turned the cover on the peek hole slightly to the side and managed to say, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here? How did you find me?!" in a reasonably steady voice. **

**"I had the GPS system in the company car hacked and tracked."**

**"I thought I turned that stupid the off!"**

**"You may have, but that doesn't make it any less active in the network. That is trivial. Where is the car Miss Higurashi? I believe you required someone to come get it from you in order to return it."**

**"That...that...is what you came barging into my life for? A stupid CAR? Couldn't have just some nice underling, I would've preferred Miroku or even Jaken to you!"**

**"I'll keep that in mind if I ever have need for you again."**

**"You better not ever try and contact me again after this mister!"**

**Kagome ripped the car keys off of her keychain and pushed them violently through the mail slot. "There are your_ stupid special_ CAR KEYS. Now please leave!"**

**"As you wish. Before I depart, however, I need the key stone of your filing system. It is wreaking havoc on my offices. I also trust that you will not be pursuing any legal action for us using your product after you've left?"**

**"What do you mean? I e-mailed Miroku the details days ago. Of course I won't sue you! I put that system in knowing I would be leaving again, I'd have absolutely no grounds for trial. Look, I don't know what you're up to Sesshoumaru, but I really need you to leave now."**

**Without further pretense he turned and did as she asked. She noted that he immediately took up his cell phone and speed dialed someone; most likely Miroku to yell at him for his slow work.**

Not to say you loved me and you wish I hadn't gone.

No. You yelled about the car I borrowed! I swear I'd have paid you back some day.

**She slid down the back of the door. Dressed in her best with absolutely no wear to go. She had no car, very little money left in her travel account, and now she was an emotional wreck. Giving in to the temptation that sorely poked at her from his announcement of his wanting the car, Kagome laid her head on her knees and let the tears fall down. **

* * *

So when you walked straight up to me.

You were sayin' nothing that I was willing to hear.

It's disturbing me how much I missed you.

I must be going crazy thinking this.

**After spending a good half hour in front of the door Kagome stood and unlocked everything but the one that was accessible from outside. If Sango came home she'd probably want to be able to get in. It was her house any how. Almost dragging herself away from the walls loving support she pulled herself into her room and onto her bed. She had kicked the door closed on her way through and now sat in partial darkness. She couldn't believe just how much that meeting had hurt. She had disappointed herself. She was still just as in love as she was a few weeks ago. What hurt more was that she knew it would turn out this way, and she would now have to inform Sango of her departure. There was just no way she could stay any longer if he knew where to find her. **

* * *

Seeing you in front of me, just simply made my day.

What you're saying didn't matter anyway.

It's what you did that always had me reeling.

You could always take my breath away.

**Kagome had moped around at her mother's house for almost three days. Her mother's voice rang up the stairs in a comforting alto, "Kagome you have a visitor!"**

**At this she froze, she'd been terrified of opening front doors and seeing people ever since Sesshoumaru had shown up at Sango's. Now that he had the car though, she doubted he'd just show up again. Why would he? He could just have Miroku call me again like he's been doing all month. All of which she never picked up on, but still, coming here would be a waste for him. She had nothing he wanted, or so she thought.**

**Coming around the corner in her flannel pj pants and a white tank top Kagome was horrified to in fact see Sesshoumaru standing next to her mother. Seeing her in her pajamas; the humiliation kept coming for her with this man. Even more shocking was when she realized that they were so absorbed in their amiable chat that they didn't notice her until she had gasped in surprise. **

**"Oh! Kagome your friend Sesshoumaru is her. "With a sly wink she said, "I think you're going to want to hear what he has to say."**

**With a huff Kagome walked up to her old boss and continual love interest and said, "The car had no scratches on it, it even had a full tank of gas when you came, and I know Miroku has the system information. So what could you possibly gain from coming here?"**

**"I actually came to speak on non-business related matters with you, Kagome."**

**She wasn't insensitive; she knew he was tense and worried. She had _definitely_ noted the use of her name so informally. That led her to only one conclusion. He wanted to talk about their little tryst from the bar. Well to bad for him that she had absolutely no inclination to hear what he had to say on the subject. Everything he hadn't said weeks ago was enough for her to get the picture. With a slightly snide expression she spat out her first thought.**

**"You don't have to worry, I won't tell the tabloids. I'm not much of a gold digger ya know, but thanks for the faith."**

**"You can be rather dense at times you know that dear?" Her mother had come in with some tea and cookies, but after that statement abruptly left again.**

**"Huh?"**

**"She means to say that you're entirely incorrect Kagome."**

**"And how would she know that? You guys pen pals!?" Sarcasm and rage were dripping from her voice.**

**With a small chuckle at her defiance Sesshoumaru swept her up into his arms and kissed her quite thoroughly. He knew that getting back into this girls life wouldn't be a smooth ride, but after an apparently over due tongue lashing from Jaken (ironically) he decided it wasn't worth his pride. Getting ready for the fight of his life he tracked her down again. He went back to the woman, Sango's house. She was completely close mouthed about her friend's location, that is, until he told her that he wanted to tell Kagome he was in love with her. Help was expedient after that. **

* * *

It's not so shocking anymore.

So should I be surprised that I let you back in my door?

I finally took the time to hear what you say.

* * *

You really missed the way I smile each day.

Even when I had no reason to be that way.

I was your eternal optimist,

That always ran away.

* * *

You took me in your arms.

Where I'd been longing to be.

**Sesshoumaru placed her back down in front of himself and gave her the charming smile he had used before he had ever known her name. That was it. She was done for, this man could melt her like butter; she wasn't upset about it at all.**

You finally looked my right in the eye.

And said absolutely nothing to me.

* * *

Kissing me, kissing you.

All these silly things we do.

I think they're worth it to go through.

Now that you can finally tell me, "I love you."

And I finally heard you.

* * *

Okay folks, this really is the real **last** finished chapter. It is finally complete, and the rest I will leave up to your beautifully active imaginations.

_"May your pen forever flow on paper, and your imagination soar above the clouds."_

Thank you all for sticking with me through the very unregulated updates. A **special** thank you to LadySafire, Dangerous Haven, Serenity Gonyeau, and Sessh.lova.

"_I hope life continues to give us all lemons, so we may always have fruit to put in our beverages as we sit in peace and relaxation."_

Don't count me out quite yet though, I might always surprise you and come out with a sequel sometime.

Ko Torii


	5. A Quick Question

Okay, so I want to thank everyone for reading and/or reviewing this story. The only question is would you all like to read a sequel???

A yes or no, in the review box would be lovely. Thankums :)

-keep reading-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-seriously it's worth it-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

P.S. after only a few reviews (although thanks so much for those who sent them!!) I have slowly begun work on the sequel, the first chapter of which is almost ready...and when I say ready it means I've got the poetry done and I'm starting on the actual story P

Ko Torii


End file.
